Finding Herself
by Ababy99
Summary: AU. Brooke Davis is the new girl at Tree Hill. Full summary is Chapter One. NathanBrooke pairing. COMPLETE
1. SummaryIntroduction

**Finding Herself**  
  
**Chapter One **

**Summary/Introduction  
**  
**This story is A/U. Brooke Davis is the new girl at Tree Hill High School, her family used to live in LA, but they moved to Tree Hill because Brooke's step mother thought that Brooke needed to get out of the LA party scene. Brooke is a party girl, she sleeps around, drinks too much, and has a bitchy attitude, and hates her step mother. Her dad and step mom are never home, they're always away for some cruise or out in Las Vegas wasting their money on cocktails and expensive dinners.  
  
Peyton Sawyer is the most popular girl at school and she is dating Lucas Roe (Nathan and Lucas are not brothers in my story. Karen and Keith are married, Keith is not related to Dan Scott, the only reason he knows Karen is because he knew her in High School and has been a close friend to the family ever since.) Peyton never dated Nathan, but they're good friends because they've known each other ever since they were in Elementary School. Lucas, Nathan, Tim, and Jake are all best friends and really great basketball players. Peyton does not cheer. Haley James is Peyton's best friend and she wants to date Nathan, but they are not officially dating yet, they've only kissed once at a party during a game of Truth or Dare. Haley is smart, but she isn't as nice. Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, and Tim are the "Popular Group" of people at Tree Hill High. They all have the nicest cars, the nicest clothes, and they all are attractive.  
  
Nathan Scott is a player, and does his fair share of sleeping around as well. His parents, Dan and Deb Scott don't get along that well. His dad is always pressuring him to be better and better, and is always trying to intimidate him. His mom is never around because she is always at "business meetings" or so she says. Nathan parties and drinks as well as the rest of his friends and is known to throw really great parties.  
**  
Brooke Davis stepped into her new mansion with her suitcase in hand, "Where's my room?" she said with no enthusiasm or excitement in her voice what so ever.  
  
"Well, there's a master bedroom for your mom and I, and then there's two guest rooms and then other big room, so I'm guessing the other big room is for you pumpkin." Brooke's dad said as he walked into the living room and sat on the big black leather couch.  
  
Brooke walked up the stairs, "She's not my mother and don't call me pumpkin," she said to herself, she wished that she had the courage to say it to her father's face but she knew that if she screwed up with her father then she would be going to live with her grandparent's in their smelly old house. She walked into her new room and saw that her stuff was already in there, and the walls were pink, "Pink my favorite color," she said rolling her eyes and flopping herself down on her big bed. She knew that this was going to be hell.  
  
Brooke's stepmother Tara stood in the doorway of Brooke's room, "So, how do you like Tree Hill?"  
  
"It's definitely not LA," Brooke said as she started unpacking her clothes.  
  
Tara walked over towards Brooke and started helping her unpack her stuff, "I think you'll like it here Brooke, you won't be around the same crowd of people as you were before."  
  
"What do you mean crowd of people?" Brooke asked slamming her drawer.  
  
Tara sighed and shook her head, "Don't start your temper tantrums now sweetie."  
  
"Get the hell out of my room," Brooke said with her back turned towards her step mother.  
  
Tara walked out of the room, "You have school tomorrow Brooke, and make sure to make a good impression the first day."  
  
"Bitch," Brooke said under her breath. The truth was she hated Tara with a passion. Everything about Tara made her nauseous, her voice, the way she looked, her bitchy attitude, and pretty much her whole personality. 'I don't have time to think about her,' Brooke thought to herself. She got into the shower and picked out what she was going to wear to her first day of school. After she had decided what she was going to wear she went to sleep, instead of hearing music from different mansions like she had always heard in LA she heard silence, something Brooke was not used to.  
  
Brooke was having the worst dream ever; she had gone to her first day of school naked, Brooke was just about to head into school in the nude when her alarm woke her up from the nightmare. 'Get a hold of yourself Brooke,' she thought to herself as she applied her make up and put on her clothes. She walked downstairs and saw a note on the kitchen table:  
  
_Brooke,  
Had to go on a business trip, we'll be back in a week or so.  
  
Love, Mom and Dad_  
  
"Mom and dad?" Brooke said rolling her eyes, "Right." She drove her silver Mustang to school, it was her baby and she almost jumped out of her pants when her dad showed it to her. She needed to make a good impression even if all these kids were hicks. She drove up to the school and saw a least a dozen nice cars, "Okay so maybe these kids aren't all little farmers," she said to herself as she found a spot to park. She got out of her car and headed to the school, she saw the little groups of kids form as they all stood outside and talked about god knows what. Brooke saw the Goths, Jocks, Preps, Art freaks, and one group of kids that looked like the popular kids. They were all dressed nicely, the boys were hot and they girls were beautiful, they all looked pretty nice, but Brooke wasn't trying to make any new friends in this place. She walked past them and heard one of them whistle at her.

"You're new," a brown haired geeky looking boy said to her, "Hi, I'm Tim Smith."  
  
'What a joke,' Brooke thought to herself, "Hi, I'm Brooke Davis," she said as nicely as she could without coming off as a fake.  
  
"If you need anybody to show you around I could definitely show you some things," Tim said winking at her and obviously hitting on her.  
  
A blonde girl with curly hair came to Brooke's rescue and slapped Tim in the back of the head, "Tim she's obviously not interested," she said rolling her eyes as Tim walked back to his group of friends, the blonde girl refocused her attention on Brooke, "Peyton," she stated sticking out her hand.  
  
Brooke shook her hand, "Brooke," she said. Brooke liked this girl, she didn't exactly know why, but there was a good vibe about this Peyton chick, "Thanks for helping me with that kid," she said smiling.  
  
Peyton laughed, "No problem, Tim thinks he can get into any girl's pants. He can't see when a girl isn't interested."  
  
Brooke laughed, "I hate being the new kid," she said looking around at all the unknown faces.  
  
Peyton saw the hurt in the brunette's eyes, "You can hang out with me and my friends, and they're all nice." she said trying to help.  
  
"I don't want to feel like intruding or anything," Brooke said not sure if she should take up the offer or not.  
  
Peyton put her hands on Brooke's shoulders, "You won't intrude, believe me."  
  
Brooke smiled, "Thanks, I'll see you during school I have to go to the principal's office and get a tour around the school, but I guess I'll see you during lunch." she said finally starting to feel accepted.  
  
Peyton winked at her, "See you at lunch Brooke." and she gave a little smile and walked towards her group of friends.  
  
'At least she remembered my name,' Brooke thought trying to make this experience as positive as possible. The whole time her and this Peyton girl were talking she couldn't help but notice a gorgeous brown haired boy watching them. He has muscles so he definitely played sports and had beautiful brown eyes. 'Maybe this school won't be as bad as I thought,' Brooke thought as she walked through the doors and into the principal's office.

**Read and Review**


	2. New Girl

**Finding Herself  
  
Chapter Two  
  
New Girl**  
  
Brooke walked into the principal's office to see him on the phone, he motioned for her to come in and take a seat. Brooke sat there playing with the material on her jeans when the principal startled her, "You must be Brooke Davis." he said with more enthusiasm then ten cheerleading squads put together, "Welcome to Tree Hill we're so glad to have a new student with us."  
  
"Thank you," Brooke said trying her best to just smile and be as polite as possible. She really wanted to tell the principal to shove it, but that wouldn't be a good first impression.  
  
The principal looked down at a bunch of papers on his desk and picked one up and handed it to Brooke, "There's your schedule," he said. Just as he was getting up the brown haired boy Brooke had seen earlier that morning walked into the office. "Nathan Scott," the principal exclaimed making it seem like Nathan was a God.  
  
"How are you doing, sir?" Nathan asked.  
  
The principal sighed, "Getting old," he said laughing at his joke. Nathan gave out a fake weak laugh, "Do you think you could show our new student Brooke Davis around?" the principal asked handing Nathan Brooke's schedule.  
  
Nathan looked at Brooke and smiled at her, "Sure."  
  
Brooke got from her chair and walked out the door with Nathan, "Nice fake laugh," she said trying to make conversation.  
  
Nathan shrugged, "You have to kiss the principal's ass, it keeps you out of trouble. I should be complimenting you on your fake little smile," he said looking up from Brooke's schedule.  
  
Brooke smiled, "Thanks," she said blushing a little bit. 'Oh my god he's gorgeous,' she thought to herself, 'and he has personality!'  
  
"Wow," Nathan said, "We have five different classes together."  
  
"Lucky me," Brooke said seductively. 'Shit Brooke don't make yourself sound like an easy whore.' She tried to cover, "I mean lucky me because you can help me find my classes if I get lost."  
  
Nathan laughed, "Hey don't worry about it I'm irresistible to all woman."  
  
"I never said you were irresistible," Brooke said correcting him, but still flirting with him.  
  
"But you were thinking it," he said in a cocky tone.  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "Oh do you read minds as well?"  
  
Nathan laughed, "Hey there's this party tonight and you seem pretty cool so do you want to come?"  
  
"Only if we make out," Brooke said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Nathan raised both eyebrows in surprise, "New girl is horny," he said to himself.  
  
Nathan was about to kiss Brooke when Haley came down the hall, "Nathan!" she exclaimed.  
  
Nathan looked at Brooke and gave her this look, Brooke couldn't explain the look but it gave her butterflies in her stomach. "Hey Hales," he said his voice changing from happy and flirty to annoyed and irritated.  
  
"Who's this?" she said to him referring to Brooke.  
  
"I'm Brooke Davis, I'm new," Brooke said touching Nathan's butt so that Haley couldn't see. Nathan looked down at Brooke and she winked at him.  
  
"I'm Haley James, I'm glad you're here we need some more pretty girls in this pathetic school," Haley said shaking her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Brooke said. She looked up at Nathan, "I think I know the school pretty well, I'll see you both at the party tonight." She saw Haley bend down to get a drink in the water fountain, "I will definitely see you tonight, oh by the way nice ass," she whispered seductively into Nathan's ear causing shivers to go up his back. She walked away from Nathan making sure her ass swayed while she walked and Nathan was definitely staring at it.  
  
"She seems nice," Haley said after taking her drink of water.  
  
Nathan was still watching Brooke walk down the hall, "Yeah she's really nice."  
  
Haley looked at her watch; "Well I'm going back to class, see you at the party Nate." she said and then walked towards her classroom.  
  
"Yeah," Nathan said to Haley even though she had already gone into her class, he couldn't get his mind of Brooke.  
  
**Read and Review**


	3. Party Girl

**Finding Herself  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Party Girl**  
  
Brooke looked at herself in her full length mirror, "Okay Brooke tonight is your night to make sure everyone loves you just like they did back in LA," she said to herself as she checked out her ass in the new jeans she had bought, "Perfect."  
  
Brooke got to Tim's house she had gotten the address from Peyton at lunch; she got out of the car and saw Peyton parking her car and getting out with a very hot blonde haired boy. Peyton saw Brooke and waved and ran towards her, "Hey! I'm glad you came," she said to Brooke as she gave her hug.  
  
"Yeah me too, it looks like this party is going to be kick ass," Brooke said as she heard the music start up and heard all the kids yelling. She saw the blonde haired boy walk up to Peyton and put his arms around her waist.  
  
Peyton smiled at the boy, Brooke had never seen two teenagers so in love before. "Yeah, Tim's parties are usually pretty kick ass unless the neighbors call and we all have to haul ass out of here," she said laughing, "Oh yeah, this is Lucas Roe," she said giving the blonde haired boy a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Brooke smiled at him, "Hi, I'm Brooke Davis."  
  
"You're new right?" he asked as the three of them walked towards the house.  
  
Brooke laughed, "Yeah, my new name seems to be 'new girl'." Peyton and Lucas laughed, they liked Brooke she seemed fun and really sweet. When they all walked into the house Brooke noticed that their parties were just like the ones in LA. There was loud music, free booze, and boys and girls stumbling up the stairs to sleep with each other. Brooke knew this atmosphere too well. She was walking around with Peyton and Lucas trying to stay close and Peyton said something to her about getting a drink with Lucas, Brooke wasn't paying attention because she saw him. His eyes caught Brooke's and he smiled at her and must have told Tim he would be right back, because he started coming towards Brooke.  
  
"Hey," Nathan said as he stood in front of Brooke and took a sip of his drink.  
  
Brooke smiled, "Hey yourself," she said obviously flirting.  
  
Nathan smirked, he wasn't used to girls flirting with him he was usually the one doing the flirting and using all the romantic one liners and pick up lines, "So Brooke Davis, you've only been here for at least one day and you're already at one of the hottest parties of the year. I didn't think of you as a big party girl."  
  
"Of course I'm a party girl, I'm from LA and plus my parentals are big partiers so it's in my blood," she said taking Nathan's drink and taking a sip from it.  
  
Nathan laughed, "Do you want a drink?"  
  
Brooke handed him his drink back, "Nope I like drinking yours," she said winking at him. She liked this kid he was fun to flirt with. Hell, maybe by the end of the night they would be making out with each other.  
  
Nathan looked towards the group of kids in Tim' living room that were bumping and grinding, "Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Sure," Brooke said taking his hand and following him to the living room. Brooke grinded up against Nathan slowly and was making his mind go crazy. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought to himself as he put his hands on her ass. Nathan thought Brooke was definitely a good dancer; she had all the right moves and knew how to make a guy beg for me. Things were really getting heated between the two, but Brooke heard the voice she had heard earlier that day in the hallways of the high school when her and Nathan were about to kiss. Brooke looked over only to see the one and only Haley James standing there smiling up at Nathan.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Haley said, even though Brooke and Nathan knew she had done it on purpose, "Could I borrow Nathan for a minute I need to talk to him?" she asked Brooke. Brooke looked up at Nathan and gave him a little smile.  
  
"Go ahead," she said to Haley, "I'll be over there somewhere," Brooke said to Nathan as she walked over towards the dining room where Peyton and Lucas were standing.  
  
Haley and Nathan walked outside where it was quieter because everyone was inside, "What's going on between us Nate?" Haley asked.  
  
Nathan shrugged, "Nothing Haley, me and you are both single."  
  
Haley tapped her foot, "But what about that kiss?"  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes, "Haley it was a game of Truth or Dare it didn't mean anything."  
  
"It might have meant something," Haley said getting closer to Nathan's face.  
  
"You're drunk," Nathan said sighing and walking back into the house to look for Brooke. He walked and saw her starting to walk up the stairs to the bedrooms and smiled and followed her. He saw here looking around upstairs and laughed, "Are you just going to walk around the hallway all night hoping to get lucky?"  
  
Brooke jumped, "I don't know, are you going to keep sneaking up on me?"  
  
Nathan smirked and walked towards Brooke and took her hand, "Let's go in Tim's room," they walked into Tim's room and Brooke sat down on the bed.  
  
"Comfy," she said referring to the bed. Nathan started kissing her; he was the best kisser in the world in Brooke's book. Their tongues came together, and their soft lips made the kiss perfect for the both of them. After about five minutes of making out Brooke decided she wanted to play a little hard to get, she broke the kiss, "I don't think your girl Haley James would like me to sleep with you."  
  
"She's not my girl," he said rolling his eyes, "You are." he said smiling and began kissing Brooke again.  
  
Brooke smiled and got up from the bed; she fixed her hair and winked at Nathan, "I'll see you later." Nathan laughed, 'She's the first girl to ever do that to me,' he thought to himself. He liked this girl she wasn't like the rest of them. Brooke walked down the stairs and was confronted by Haley.  
  
"Do you know where Nathan is?" Haley asked looking around the house trying to spot him.  
  
"Nope," Brooke said innocently. She walked outside and walked towards her car. She slightly smiled to herself; she definitely wanted to make out with Nathan Scott more often. As Brooke walked to her car she heard Nathan yelling for her to hold on. Brooke stopped and turned towards Nathan, she saw him running towards her, "Hey there speedy," she said laughing.  
  
Nathan kissed Brooke. This was the most passionate kiss Brooke had ever experienced in her life. The kiss was full of electricity that they both felt; they felt different when they were together. Nathan didn't know whether it was the booze or not, but he knew that Brooke was something special. 'It's not the booze,' Nathan thought to himself as he and Brooke kept kissing, 'This girl is for me.'  
  
The kiss was broken from the squeals of a blonde ditzy girl who was completely wasted, "Nathan! You said to me earlier that you were going to make out with me tonight!" she squealed as she puckered her lips and blew a kiss to Nathan.  
  
Nathan looked at the blonde girl and then back down at Brooke, "Brooke," he said quietly.  
  
Brooke broke away from Nathan's embrace and got out her keys, "I feel like such an idiot," she said to herself.  
  
"Listen Brooke that probably looked really bad," he said referring to the girl who had gone back into the house.  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes and got into her car, "I am so stupid for thinking you actually cared," she said with a laugh to herself and drove away. Nathan watched her drive off and felt something in his heart. He was hurt and for the first time he felt bad that he had the reputation as the "player." He walked back into the party and tried to dodge and ignore everyone in his path, he walked up to Peyton and Lucas.  
  
"Peyton I need to talk to you about Brooke," he said looking down at the ground and not into his friend's eyes.  
  
Peyton rolled her eyes and looked at Lucas then back at Nathan, "What did you do now Scott?"  
  
Brooke ran up into her room and cried, she got played by some guy who she thought was amazing just on the first day. She didn't know whether it was love or lust, but she felt something for Nathan Scott, or at least she did, but something told her that she should give him another chance.  
  
**Read and Review**


	4. Complete Me

**Finding Herself  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Complete Me**  
  
Peyton and Nathan walked outside to where he and Haley were earlier that night, "So what happened tonight with Brooke?" Peyton asked.  
  
Nathan shrugged, "We were getting along fine and we made out, and then we kissed out front by her car and then this girl came out and she said about me and her making out tonight and Brooke got pissed," he explained as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Peyton had never seen Nathan this upset, especially over a girl, "She likes you Nathan, she probably just doesn't want to get hurt by you. You can't blame the girl for being upset."  
  
"True," Nathan said, "I guess I should talk to her."  
  
Peyton gave Nathan a hug, "You do fine, just apologize and tell Brooke how you feel," she said. She smiled at Nathan and then left him by himself to think.  
  
'It's telling Brooke how I really feel about her that's going to be the hard part,' Nathan thought to himself as he looked up into the sky and thought about her.  
  
Brooke woke up with a feeling that someone was watching her. She pulled her comforter down from over her head and saw Peyton sitting there looking around the room. "Um, hi," Brooke said to Peyton unsure why the girl was in her room.  
  
"Sorry if I woke you," Peyton said apologetically as she got up from the chair she was sitting on for what seemed like hours.  
  
Brooke pulled her hair up into a pony tail, "It's fine, it's nice to have some company around here."  
  
"Are you okay?" Peyton asked trying to help out her new friend.  
  
Brooke sighed and snuggled deeper into her blankets, "Not really."  
  
"Look, Nathan is a great guy," Peyton said as she sat on the end of Brooke's bed, "He's really upset about what happened last night."  
  
"How do you know?" Brooke asked sounding a littler bitchier than she had intended.  
  
Peyton ignored the attitude, "Because he told me," she sighed as she watched Brooke's head go down, "I think you need time to yourself right now, I'll call you later tonight," and with that Peyton left the room.  
  
Brooke got out of her bed and put on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and one of her favorite big hoodies over top. She decided to take a tour of Tree Hill, she had heard Lucas and Peyton talking about a beautiful lake somewhere back in the woods so she decided to go and check it out. While she was walking she thought about Nathan, she didn't know why she couldn't get the kid out of her head. She knew Nathan was a player the minute she met him, Brooke was always attracted to the "player type" and she never knew why because she always ended up getting hurt. When she was with Nathan though he acted like a sweet gentleman, something Brooke didn't expect from him. He made Brooke feel good about herself and when she was around him he made her feel whole and important. Brooke wanted to give Nathan another chance and she planned on doing just that. He was special to her and she intended on trying to stay with him as long as possible, because Nathan Scott completes her. As she walked she was a bench that was facing towards the lake, but to her surprise and amusement the bench was occupied by someone else. 'I need the company,' Brooke said to herself as she made her way towards the bench. As she got closer she noticed it was him, the boy who took her breath away and who made her feel weak. "Hi," she said quietly.  
  
"Brooke," Nathan said, he was surprised that she would be here, "What's up?" Nathan flinched at his question, 'What's up? Oh my god I am so lame,' he thought to himself.  
  
Brooke sat down beside him, "Nothing really, you?"  
  
"Nothing," Nathan said relieved that that Brooke hadn't called him out on his lame comment, "Brooke I want to talk about what happened at the party."  
  
Brooke stopped him and put her finger on his lips, "You don't have to say anything, I forgive you."  
  
Nathan smiled, "I'm glad you do, because I had no idea who that girl was."  
  
Brooke laughed, "I just wanted to tell you that I think you're an amazing kisser."  
  
"Thanks. You are one hell of a kisser too, I could kiss you for hours," Nathan said staring at Brooke's beautiful brown eyes.  
  
Brooke blushed and laughed, "Thanks," she said softly. No one had ever complimented her like Nathan did.  
  
"Are you blushing?" Nathan asked laughing at Brooke a little.  
  
Brooke smiled and kissed Nathan, it was the same kiss they had shared that night by Brooke's car, the only difference was that it was interrupted and they were both thankful for that. Nathan wasn't lying, Brooke was an amazing kisser. She had the softest lips ever and she wasn't afraid to be aggressive. The kiss broke when the two were in desperate need of air. "Are you blushing?" she mimicked Nathan.  
  
Nathan laughed, "No," he said trying to play it off like guys don't blush.  
  
"I think you were," Brooke said poking Nathan in the rib.  
  
"Maybe just a little bit, but you were blushing when I said I could kiss you for hours," Nathan said as he put his arm around Brooke.  
  
Brooke rested her head on Nathan's shoulder, "That's what happens when a hot guy who I like says cute compliments."  
  
Nathan kissed Brooke's forehead, "So I'm hot and you like me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Nathan smiled, "Well you're hot, and I like you too," he said softly.  
  
Brooke smiled, as her and Nathan sat there in silence. They liked being in each other's company they made each other feel good. They snuggled close to each other as they watched the calm lake and wishing that they could stay snuggled close to each other forever.  
  
**Read and Review**  
  
**Author's Note: Who should I pair Haley up with because a reviewer thought that it would be a good idea if Haley was with someone else so she didn't bother Nathan and Brooke. Any ideas?**


	5. You Mean So Much

**Finding Herself  
  
Chapter Five  
  
You Mean So Much**  
  
Brooke walked into school with Peyton as they laughed and talked like they had been friends forever. They had been getting along really well lately and Brooke was glad she had a good friend that she could confide in.  
  
"So, did Nathan talk to you yet?" Peyton asked.  
  
Brooke smiled, "Well I went down to that lake you and Lucas were talking about, and he was down there sitting and we kissed and snuggled for hours."  
  
"Awe that's so cute," Peyton cooed, "You bring out such a romantic side in Nathan, it's cute."  
  
Brooke smiled, "I really like him," she said quietly.  
  
"And he really likes you too," Peyton said putting her arm around Brooke.  
  
"So what's up with you and Nathan? You two seem really tight, did you two ever date or anything?" Brooke asked.  
  
Peyton laughed, "God no! We just know each other from Elementary School and we just became really good friends. We're like brother and sister, there are no romantic feelings towards each other at all," she said exaggerating the "at all" part. It was the truth, her and Nathan had talked about dating in freshman year, but when they went on a date they felt weird and decided to just keep their relationship a friendship.  
  
"That's cool that you two are so tight," Brooke said, "I never had guy friends, I was always the girl guys just wanted to sleep with and party with. That's why I like Nathan so much; he wants to be with me because of my personality not because he wants a piece of ass."  
  
Peyton smiled genuinely at Brooke, "You two deserve each other."  
  
"Thanks," Brooke said still smiling, "I feel like such a dork, I can't stop smiling people are going to think I'm crazy."  
  
"You're not crazy you're just in love," Peyton said.  
  
"Are you in love Peyton?" Brooke asked as they headed to her locker.  
  
Peyton blushed and had a cute little smile on her face, "Yeah," she said quietly, "Lucas is the guy I want to be with forever, I couldn't see myself with anybody else but him. He's perfect for me."  
  
"Awe," Brooke exclaimed, "You're so cute when you blush Peyton!"  
  
Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed, "Do you want to come over after school?"  
  
"Sure," Brooke said as they headed towards Peyton's homeroom, "I'll just follow you home after school."  
  
"Sounds good," Peyton said, "Well see you later I'm going to see your little boyfriend," she said as she headed into her home room.  
  
"Ha ha," Brooke said sarcastically.  
  
Peyton walked into her home room and sat in the seat next to Lucas, "Hey baby," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Peyton, you're late for home room young lady," Lucas said jokingly.  
  
Peyton rolled her eyes, "Are you going to give me detention or something?"  
  
Lucas winked at her, "I might have to," he said in a low voice.  
  
"Guys, please keep the sex talk to yourself some of us ate breakfast this morning," Nathan said laughing and rolling his eyes.  
  
Peyton hit him in the arm, "Hey, I heard your now quite the romantic," she said winking at him.  
  
Nathan looked down at his desk, "Did you talk to Brooke?"  
  
"Yeah, we talked in the hallways. She really likes you Nate," Peyton said as she started doodling on her notebook.  
  
Nathan gave a cocky smile, "I know she likes me, it's cause I'm such a charmer."  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes, "Either that or she's blind."  
  
"Hey!" Nathan said pretending to be offended, "Maybe I should just give her 'detention' like you do with Peyton," he said laughing.  
  
Lucas laughed, "Whatever man, Peyton seems to like detention."  
  
Peyton put her hands over her ears, "La la la, I'm not listening," she sang.  
  
Both boys laughed and then the bell for first period rang and they all got up and went their separate ways. Nathan's first period class was Study Hall in the Library, he made sure to get there and not be late because he remembered that Brooke had Study Hall first period in the Library as well. He walked into the Library and saw that Brooke was already at a table just sitting there and looking off into space. 'Damn,' Nathan thought, 'She must have sprinted here.' He walked over to where Brooke was sitting and came up behind her and put his arms around her, "Hey sexy," he said in a husky voice.  
  
Brooke turned and saw Nathan and kissed him on the lips, "Hey baby," she cooed, "I didn't know you were in this class with me."  
  
Nathan sat down beside her, "I bet you're just so happy that I am," he said smiling.  
  
Brooke stroked his cheek, "Of course I am handsome."  
  
Nathan grabbed her hand, "Here come with me," he said leading her to the back of the Library where nobody could see them.  
  
Brooke raised an eyebrow, "What are you planning to do with me all alone in the back of this old Library?" she asked as she leaned up against the bookcase.  
  
Nathan put his hands on his hips, "I've missed kissing you and being with you," he said as he started kissing her neck.  
  
"Awe, you're so cute," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. Nathan noticed how much he really had missed her kisses, and Brooke noticed how intense the kissing was between her and Nathan. For the first time Nathan let Brooke in control and he let her tongue explore his mouth as she moaned in pleasure. She started kissing Nathan's neck as he rubbed her back with his right hand while he kept the other one placed gently on her perfect hips. They must have been making out the whole period because before they knew it the bell rang. The both of them broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Brooke bit her bottom lip, "Wow," she said laughing.  
  
Nathan smiled and kissed Brooke's forehead, "Come on we're going to be late for our next classes." She took her hand in his and they headed out of the Library together. At the end of the day Brooke met up with Peyton at her locker.  
  
"Hey," Brooke said in a perky mood.  
  
"Somebody's happy," Peyton pointed out laughing while she got her books out of her locker, "How was your day?"  
  
"Well, Nathan and I made out in the Library all of first period so that was fun," Brooke said with a big smile on her face.  
  
Peyton laughed, "Sounds fun," she said as she headed towards her car, "We'll get into all the details back at my house, just follow me back home."  
  
"Okay," Brooke said still in a perky mood and then headed to her car.  
  
Tim was walking down the halls towards the boys' locker room when he saw Haley coming down the hall, "Haley," he said calling for her and running towards her.  
  
"What Tim?" Haley asked annoyed.  
  
Tim looked down at the ground, "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"  
  
Haley let out a laugh, "Are you kidding?"  
  
"No," Tim said a little hurt.  
  
Haley saw Nathan from behind Tim going towards the boys' locker room, "Sure," she said focusing her attention on Tim, "We just have to change you're ways."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tim asked.  
  
"Well, you're a wannabe player, and you treat women like they're just objects to have sex with. Pick me up tomorrow at 9:00," and with that Haley gave him a smile and continued walking down the hall.  
  
Tim jumped up and down, "Yes!" he shouted and started doing a very unusual dance and singing to himself, "You are the man Timmy, yes you are!" He turned when he heard Lucas cough to get his attention. Tim stopped what he was doing and kind of laughed to himself, "Um I was..."  
  
Lucas cut him off and shook his head, "I don't want to know, man."  
  
**Read and Review**


	6. All I Need Is You

**Finding Herself  
  
Chapter Six  
  
All I Need Is You**  
  
Brooke and Peyton walked up to Peyton's room. The first thing Brooke noticed were all the sketches that were taped to her walls and all the pencils lying around, "I'm guessing you like to draw," Brooke pointed out as she looked at the drawings, "And I'm also guessing your not a big fan of cheerleaders," she said laughing as she saw a drawing of cheerleaders that looked like pigs.  
  
Peyton laughed and looked at the sketch, "I guess you could say that," she said. She then walked over towards her computer and shut off her web cam.  
  
"You have a web cam?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrows, "I can't imagine the freaky things you do for your audience."  
  
"Lucas and I have sex every night so the viewers can watch," Peyton said seriously, when she saw the look on Brooke's face she busted out laughing, "I'm kidding!"  
  
Brooke let out a deep breath, "You scared me for a second, I didn't think you would be the online porno type."  
  
Peyton sat down on her bed and turned on the TV, "Don't worry I'm not that kinky."  
  
Brooke laughed, and the two watched TV together, until Haley came in, "Peyton!" she said as she ran into her room.  
  
"What's up Hales?" Peyton asked as she turned down the volume of the TV.  
  
Haley dug her hands down in her pockets, "Well, I'm kind of going on a date with Tim..."  
  
"Tim?" Peyton yelled, "Are you crazy or mentally ill?"  
  
"But listen," Haley said putting up her hands to stop Peyton, "I'm going to change him and I'm going to need your help...Yours too Brooke."  
  
Peyton rolled her eyes, "Haley I seriously don't have time to be training Tim like a dog."  
  
Haley pleaded with her, "Please, I need to make Nathan see that I don't need him in my life to be happy."  
  
Peyton scoffed, "So you're just doing this to make Nathan jealous?"  
  
Haley shrugged, "I don't know. Sort of."  
  
"Get a life Haley! Nathan is my friend and I'm not going to help you with your little plan just to get back at Nathan for not liking you," Peyton said yelling at her like she was a child, "Now do me a favor and get out of my room."  
  
Haley looked at Peyton in disbelief, "Nobody likes a bitch Peyton," Haley said giving her an attitude.  
  
Peyton let out a laugh, "You're pathetic, and you'll never get Nathan back anyways."  
  
Haley put her hands on her hips, "Oh yeah, and why not?"  
  
Peyton looked at Brooke and smiled and then looked back towards Haley, "Because he's in love with Brooke." Haley stared at Brooke and walked out of Peyton's room slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Cat fight," Brooke said laughing.  
  
"She can be a bitch sometimes...Actually she's a bitch most of the time," Peyton said thinking back to Haley's little temper tantrums.  
  
"I think she wants to kill me," Brooke said.  
  
Peyton laughed, "She wants to kill you because you have something she doesn't have."  
  
"Wow, I already have someone jealous of me, I feel so special!" Brooke said flashing a cheesy grin.  
  
"Want a cookie?" Peyton joked, her cell phone then rang, "Hello? ... Hey baby .... Yeah I'm here with Brooke ... Sure ... Ha ha, love you too bye."  
  
"Lucas?" Brooke asked.  
  
Peyton closed her phone, "Yeah, he needs help with Chemistry so I offered to go over to his place and help him, you can come if you want,"  
  
Brooke got up from the bed, "No I think you two need some time alone," she said winking, "I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow it was fun hanging out," Brooke then gave Peyton a hug and walked towards her car and drove to Nathan's house. When she got there she saw that only Nathan's car was in the drive way so she was guessed that his parents were out somewhere. She got out of her car, fixed her hair in the window, and rang the doorbell.  
  
Nathan answered the door with just a pair of gym shorts on, "Hey," he said groggily.  
  
"Awe," Brooke cooed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
Nathan rubbed his eyes, "It's fine," he said opening the door so she could come inside. Brooke took her shoes off and made her way towards the living room.  
  
"Nice house," she said looking around the place.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Nathan said with a shrug.  
  
"How was practice?" Brooke asked as she sat down on the couch beside Nathan.  
  
"Tiring as usual," he said, "I missed you," he said smiling and pulling Brooke onto his lap.  
  
"I missed you too," Brooke whispered into his ear. She kissed his neck and then started nibbling on his ear.  
  
Nathan kissed Brooke on the lips, "How was your day?"  
  
Brooke raised an eyebrow, "Well, first period I made out with this hottie in the Library."  
  
Nathan gave her another kiss, "That was fun wasn't it?"  
  
Brooke nodded her head, "Definitely," Nathan winked at her, "And I think that Haley girl is mad at me because she wanted Peyton to help her make Tim a better guy so that she could date him and pretty much make you jealous."  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes, "Why would I be jealous of Tim and Haley when I have you?" he asked kissing her cheek.  
  
Brooke giggled, "I don't know, but she was definitely pissed off."  
  
"Screw her," Nathan said, "I don't want her. I want you."  
  
Brooke kissed Nathan passionately, "You're too cute," she said smiling.  
  
"I know," he said grinning, "You're pretty cute yourself." Brooke gave him another kiss on the neck and they started making out.  
  
Peyton walked into Lucas's room, "Let's get this party started," she said in a hyper voice.  
  
Lucas looked at her and laughed, "You're helping me study, and it's not much of a party."  
  
"It is if I drink a lot, get wasted, and take my clothes off for you," she said jumping around.  
  
"Will you do that?" Lucas asked as his eyes got real big.  
  
Peyton smacked Lucas in the head playfully, but then gave him a kiss, "Come on Smarty, let's get started."  
  
**Read and Review**


	7. Putting the Good in Goodbye

**Finding Herself  
  
Chapter Seven  
******

**Putting the Good in Goodbye**  
  
Tim picked up Haley at 8:56; he came up to her door and knocked twice. Before Haley answered the door she took a deep breath, "Come on Haley get a hold of yourself you can do this," she said to herself. She opened the door and smiled at Tim.  
  
Tim cleared his throat, "You look very nice Haley," he said politely.  
  
"Thanks Tim," she said impressed at how polite he was being, "You look nice as well."  
  
They walked to Tim's car and he even opened the door for her. They drove to a fancy restaurant that Haley had heard of before but never went to. As they sat at the table Tim dropped his menu, "Sorry, I'm a little nervous," he said as he picked it up.  
  
"Why are you nervous?" Haley asked still looking down at her menu as she decided what to order.  
  
"Well, your so pretty and I always thought you were a nice person, and now I'm finally on a date with you, and it's like a dream come true," Tim said as he fidgeted with his hands.  
  
Haley put her hand on top of Tim's shaking hands, "Don't be nervous," she said softly as she smiled genuinely. Tim smiled and stopped fidgeting and looked back down at his menu to order.  
  
Lucas hit Peyton with a pillow, "This is so god damn stupid, I don't even care about chemistry!"  
  
"You have to pass chemistry to be on the basketball team," Peyton explained as she looked over Lucas's homework, "You can do it, if you would just study this shit then you'd be able to do it," she said lecturing Lucas like a mother.  
  
"Thanks mommy," he said sarcastically. Peyton glared at him, but then cracked a smile, "Peyton, I'm sorry but I don't understand diddly squat about chemistry or chemicals or anything."  
  
Peyton put the book in front of him, "It's just about memorizing and remembering."  
  
Lucas looked at the book trying to contain the information, "I'm good at remembering things, but I can't like memorize shit."  
  
"We're just going to have to work on that," Peyton said as she handed Lucas a pencil and paper, "Take notes."  
  
"You're kidding?" Lucas asked as he looked at the pencil and paper and then back up at Peyton.  
  
Peyton rolled her eyes, "No Luke, you have to learn this stuff." Lucas sighed, but did as his girlfriend said and began taking notes. Peyton smiled as she saw Lucas working and trying to make her happy.  
  
After their little make out session Nathan and Brooke decided to take a walk up to the lake where they made up after the party incident, "It's so dark," Brooke said clinging onto Nathan's arm.  
  
"Scared?" Nathan asked smiling.  
  
Brooke pretended to pout, "Don't make fun of me," she said turning away from him.  
  
Nathan pulled her closer towards him, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make fun of you I actually think it's cute."  
  
"Right," Brooke said sarcastically. They had reached the lake and sat down on the bench they were on earlier, "I love it here."  
  
"Yeah me too," Nathan said quietly, "It's so quiet and peaceful."  
  
"Yeah," Brooke said to no one in particular. She smiled to herself, "Feel like a late night swim?"  
  
Nathan looked at her confused, "Are you joking?"  
  
Brooke shook her head, "Come on live a little bit," she said as she took of her shirt and jeans leaving her in her underwear and bra. To Nathan's surprise she dove in, "Come in the water's fine," she said as her teeth chattered.  
  
Nathan took off his shirt and shoes and set them by Brooke's stuff and then jumped in, "Okay it's really cold," he said holding onto Brooke, "Body heat!"  
  
Brooke laughed, "This is kind of romantic though don't you think?"  
  
Nathan laughed as he shivered, "Yeah, I'm freezing my ass off, it's very romantic." Brooke smiled at him and he kissed her, "I'm glad your parents moved to Tree Hill, cause if they wouldn't have I never would've met you."  
  
"You're so sweet," Brooke said holding on tighter to Nathan. They kissed again this time letting their mouths make their body heat, "I don't want to ruin the moment, but do you think we could go back to your house or something because I am freezing."  
  
"Sure," he said as he carried Brooke out of the water. They put their clothes on over their wet bodies and walked back to Nathan's house, "We're going to catch a cold," he said holding onto Brooke. When they got back to Nathan's house they were the only ones their again, "Do you want to stay over?"  
  
Brooke nodded as her teeth chattered, "Yeah," she said, "Nathan I'm really cold."  
  
They walked up to Nathan's room and he turned on the heater in his room, "Take your wet clothes off that's what'll make you sick," he said to Brooke as he began taking off his shorts leaving him in his navy blue boxers.  
  
"Sexy boxers," Brooke said smiling as she took of her jeans and threw them in a pile with Nathan's clothes.  
  
"Sexy panties," He said laughing. Brooke laughed as well, they then both noticed they were in their underwear just standing there, "This is awkward," Nathan said chuckling a bit, he went to walk past Brooke to put the clothes in the dryer, but she stopped him and began kissing him.  
  
"I want you Nathan," she whispered as she looked into his eyes.  
  
Nathan smiled and stroked her cheek, "I want you too," he unsnapped Brooke's bra and began kissing her again. They fell onto Nathan's bed, and Brooke got on top of Nathan and began kissing his chest until she got all the way down to the top of his boxers. She slid the boxers off and began kissing Nathan's neck and nibbling his ear just the way he liked it.  
  
Nathan moaned as Brooke nibbled his ear, he kissed her using his tongue forcefully but still being gentle. He turned Brooke on her back and began kissing her chest, their bodies fit perfectly together, as they made love they both noticed how much they really loved each other and how perfect they were together. Nathan whispered, "I love you" to Brooke while they were having sex, and Brooke answered with moans of pleasures and by whispering his name. They made love all through the night as their wet clothes were still lying on the bedroom floor, they didn't need to heat turned on. They were making their own body heat.  
  
Tim drove Haley home; they had an amazing night at dinner. Haley would have never guessed that she had so much in common with Tim. They talked about everything from the basketball team to how stupid some of the teachers at Tree Hill High School were. Tim walked Haley up to her door, "I had a great time Haley, thanks for coming with me tonight," he said rocking back and forth on his heels.  
  
"I had a great time too," Haley said genuinely, "Thanks for dinner." Tim smiled at her; Haley gave him a kiss and went inside.  
  
Tim jumped up and down and ran to his car doing a little skip on his way to it, "There is a God!" he screamed as he got in his car and drove home.  
  
**Read and Review**


	8. Happiness

**Finding Herself  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Happiness**  
  
Brooke slept soundlessly until somebody rubbed her back telling her to get up. Brooke looked up and saw Nathan stand above her wearing a towel, she smiled up at him and he smiled back they felt like their relationship was growing more and more by the second. Nathan set Brooke's clothes on the end of his bed and gave Brooke her bra and underwear as he chuckled a little bit, "What? You said they were sexy," Brooke said taking them and putting them on.  
  
"They definitely are," he said turning towards his dresser and putting on a pair of boxers, basketball shorts, and a blue t shirt, "Sorry if it seems like I'm kicking you out, but my parents are going to be here in like half an hour and if they see you here then they'll flip, because the whole time they were gone my dad wanted me to work on my basketball," Nathan said rolling his eyes at the mention of his dad.  
  
"Obsessed much?" Brooke asked referring to Nathan's dad as she put on her jeans.  
  
Nathan nodded, "Just a little bit," he said handing Brooke her t shirt, "I had a good time last night," he said giving Brooke a kiss.  
  
Brooke smiled, "Yeah, I did too." They kissed again and this kiss lingered for a little longer. Brooke broke the kiss, "Well I should be going I don't want you to get in trouble."  
  
Nathan nodded and walked her to his front door, "I just wanted you to know something before you heard it from anybody else," he took a deep breath, exhaled, "I'm not very good at commitment, I think it's because my parents are such screw ups and it's kind of in my genes. What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to hurt you and I care about you, and I want to apologize now if I make any mistakes, and I just want to tell you that if I ever lost you it would be the most horrible thing ever."  
  
Brooke smiled and touched Nathan' cheek with her hand, "Everyone makes mistakes."  
  
Nathan looked deep into her eyes, "I know, but I always seem to fuck up everything that is going good for me," he said holding Brooke close to him.  
  
"Drive me home and we'll talk," Brooke said taking Nathan's hand in hers, "Nathan, I trust you and I make mistakes sometimes too, I've never had a guy like you in my life and I don't want to ruin things between us either. I care about you," she said getting into Nathan's car.  
  
Nathan smiled and drove her home holding her hand the whole way there, he never wanted to let go.  
  
Keith walked into Lucas's room to find Peyton sleeping in his computer chair, and Lucas sleeping on his bed with his head down in the chemistry book, "Look like you guys studied pretty hard last night," he said loudly causing the two teenagers to jump and wake up quickly.  
  
"Hey dad," he said rubbing his eyes and looking up at Keith, "I guess we fell asleep."  
  
Keith took the chemistry book from him, "Yeah I see that," he said looking down at the material, "They're still teaching this stupid shit in school?"  
  
Peyton and Lucas laughed, "Yeah," Peyton said running her hand through her hair, "Lucas was having problems understanding the material so I offered to help him understand it."  
  
Keith pointed his finger at Peyton, "See that is what every guy in high school needs, a smart girlfriend. That way he won't feel dumb asking her for help with material he should already know," he said looking at Lucas.  
  
"Sorry," Lucas said looking down at his notes, he brought his head up, "I took notes," he said smiling and showing the paper to Keith.  
  
Keith clapped his hands sarcastically, "Hopefully those notes will keep you on the basketball team, or Whitey will kick your ass kid," he said giving a little smile.  
  
"So will I," Peyton said smiling, "I'm not having a dumb ass boyfriend."  
  
Keith laughed, "I'll see you two later, I have to go to work. Lucas keep working on your school work, Peyton thanks for helping him."  
  
"Bye," Peyton and Lucas said in unison. Peyton looked at Lucas and gave a weak smile, she was tired, "Let's go to Karen's for breakfast," she said looking down at her watch.  
  
Lucas nodded his head in agreement, "I'm starving," he said taking Peyton's hand and leading her out of his room. When they got to Karen's they saw Brooke sitting at a table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.  
  
"You read the newspaper?" Peyton asked as Lucas ordered them breakfast.  
  
Brooke let out a laugh, "Yeah right, I just read the comics," she said looking up from the paper and then setting it down.  
  
Peyton laughed, "That's what I read too. So, what did you do when I went to Lucas's I felt bad that we didn't get to hang out longer."  
  
"Don't worry about, I went to Nathan's." Brooke said with a devilish grin.  
  
"Okay spill," Peyton said resting her chin on her hand.  
  
Brooke laughed, "Well, I went to his house, we made out, then we went to the lake and I had the stupid idea of swimming so we swam and then went back to his house and..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence and smiled wide.  
  
"You did the deed?" Peyton asked sounding like she was still 14 years old.  
  
Brooke nodded, "Yes, it was so amazing Peyton! I really like him."  
  
"I'm so glad you two are together," Peyton said patting Brooke's head, "Give me a hug," she said smiling as the two girls hugged.  
  
"And it was so cute," Brooke cooed, "Afterwards he said he never wanted to hurt me and if he did then it would be the stupidest thing he ever did, or something along those lines."  
  
Peyton smiled, "Yeah, he has a tendency of..."  
  
Brooke finished her sentence, "Fucking up everything that goes good for him."  
  
"Yeah," Peyton said, "Did he already tell you?"  
  
"Yeah," Brooke said stirring her coffee, "He said he doesn't want to hurt me, and he apologized for any mistakes me might do in the future, and I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be, he likes you," Peyton said as she took Brooke's hands. A minute or so later Lucas came up carrying three cinnamon rolls and two coffees.  
  
"Here Brooke I got this cinnamon roll for you," he said handing the plate to her.  
  
"Thank you Lucas, that was really nice of you," she said and then took a bite out of her breakfast.  
  
"No problem," he said as he took a seat next to Peyton and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Just then Haley walked into Karen's café and came up to their table.  
  
"Peyton, can I talk to you?" Haley asked nervously, she didn't think her best friend would ever want to talk to her again.  
  
Peyton nodded and went outside with Haley, "What's up?" she said holding her jacket tighter around her.  
  
"I'm sorry about the other day with the Nathan thing it was stupid to want to do those things to him, and I know he likes Brooke and I'm just sorry because I know you and him are really good friends," Haley said apologizing to her friend.  
  
"It's okay," Peyton said brushing it off, "I just don't want you to hurt Nathan, or Brooke."  
  
"I don't plan on doing that," Haley said, "I had a really great time with Tim last night and I think I might actually like him," she said sounding a little surprised herself.  
  
Peyton's jaw dropped, "Are we talking about the same Tim? Tim Smith?"  
  
Haley laughed, "Yeah, he was a complete gentleman and I had a great time with him. We even kissed at the end of the night."  
  
Peyton smiled, "Awe I'm so happy for you Hales." she said giving her friend a hug, "I'm sorry for flipping out on you."  
  
"I deserved it," Haley said rolling her eyes, "I was a bitch."  
  
Peyton laughed and hugged her friend again, just then Brooke walked out and smiled, "Awe you guys are friends again!"  
  
Haley smiled and ran up and hugged Brooke, "I'm sorry for being such a wench to you."  
  
Brooke gave Haley a kiss on the top of her head, "Hey don't worry about it," she said as the three of them all had a group hug.  
  
**Read and Review.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Party at Tim's.  
  
Nathan and Brooke's relationship is put to the test, and a friendship is tested.**


	9. Test Our Love

**Finding Herself  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Test Our Love**  
  
Nathan picked up Brooke at exactly 8:30 for another one of Tim's famous parties. He decided to have it because Haley had asked him out on another date, and for Tim that was a huge deal. Nathan walked up to Brooke's front door and knocked, Brooke answered the door wearing denim hip hugger jeans, and a light pink spaghetti strap tank top. Nathan looked her up and down and smiled, "You're looking hot tonight, Davis," he said smiling and taking her hands.  
  
"Thank you," Brooke said flashing her pearly whites and getting into the passenger's side, "You're looking pretty damn fine yourself."  
  
Nathan laughed, "Yeah I know," he said jokingly, Brooke hit his arm playfully, "This party should be fun; I haven't had a beer in at least three days."  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "Awe, I'm so proud of you," she said sarcastically. They got to Tim's in a matter of minutes and walked inside and walked towards Lucas and Peyton who were giving each other little kisses on the couch, "Hey guys," she said giving Peyton a hug.  
  
"Hey!" Peyton said enthusiastically taking a sip from her beer. She pointed to the other side of the room, "Look at those two lovebirds over there."  
  
Brooke and Nathan both turned their heads towards the place Peyton had pointed, they saw Haley and Tim dancing, laughing, and kissing; they actually started acting like a couple, "Awe, good for Haley," Brooke said smiling.  
  
Nathan put his arm around Brooke, "Now she won't be stalking me," he said laughing.  
  
Peyton laughed, "Awe, be nice," she said putting her head on Lucas's shoulder.  
  
Nathan shook his head and laughed, he then took Brooke's hand and they went over towards the beer, "Thirsty?" he asked handing her a beer.  
  
Brooke took the beer and cracked it open and took a sip, "Yup, thanks," she said as Nathan got his beer.  
  
"This is my only beer tonight," Nathan said taking a long drink of his beer, "I don't want to get drunk and start making out with random girls tonight."  
  
Brooke clinked bottles with Nathan, "Cheers to that."  
  
Nathan smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips, "Do you want to go on the couch," he said in her ear making tingles go up her back. She didn't know why she was so aroused when she was around Nathan, he just did that to her.  
  
Brooke smiled and nodded, "Yeah sure," they made their way to the couch and started making out right beside Peyton and Lucas who were also making out. Nathan and Brooke would look at them from time to time and start laughing for no apparent reason, Lucas and Peyton didn't know about this because they were definitely drunk.  
  
Tim was kissing Haley on the neck, "I'm so glad we're together," he said as he put his hand on her ass.  
  
Haley lightly pushed him off of her, "Baby you're drunk," she said taking the beer away from him.  
  
"What? So I can't make out with my girl?" he slurred, "I love you."  
  
Haley rolled her eyes, "You're drunk," she said crossing her arms.  
  
Tim put his arm around her, "Why are you being like this?"  
  
"Because I hate when you're drunk, you act like a pig," she explained, "Why can't you act like a gentleman like you did on our first date?"  
  
"Whatever Haley," Tim said throwing his hands up in defeat, "I know you just want to be with Nathan so I don't see why I even fucking try," Haley could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
  
"That's not true," Haley said looking past Tim and looking at Brooke and Nathan making out on the couch, she then looked back at Tim, "I do want to be with you."  
  
"Well then act like it," he said seductively into her ear.  
  
Haley scoffed, "Are you trying to say I have to have sex with you in order to prove to you that I want to be with you?"  
  
"No," Tim said putting his hands up to stop her, "I never said that."  
  
"I bet that's what you meant though, right?" she asked with her arms still crossed.  
  
Tim rolled his eyes, "Why the hell are you like this?"  
  
"Because you're acting like an ass!"  
  
"Screw you Haley!" Tim said, and then grabbed a random girl and started making out with her.  
  
Haley pushed Tim into the coffee table making it hit the floor making a loud noise causing everyone to look up, "I hate you!" she screamed running out of the house. Everyone looked at Tim, and then a couple people started talking, then a couple more, and then the whole party had forgotten about the incident.  
  
Nathan watched Haley leave the house, "Brooke I'm going to talk to Haley," he said starting to get up.  
  
"No, I will I am one of her good friends," Brooke said starting to get up as well.  
  
"Well, I would have Peyton do it but she's drunk, and I'm the second one who knows her almost as well as Peyton so I will, but thanks and I'll be right back," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead. Nathan walked outside and saw Haley standing in the backyard crying, "Hales, are you okay?" he said quietly as if she was a young child.  
  
Haley turned around and Nathan saw her mascara was running, "Do I look okay Nathan?" she asked. Nathan shook his head, "Just go back to the party I don't need you're pity  
  
"It's not pity, I'm just looking out for a friend," he said handing her his jacket, she put it on and got lost in the smell of Nathan.  
  
"Thanks," she said quietly, "I thought Tim would be better than that."  
  
Nathan shrugged, "I thought you would be better than using Tim to get me jealous."  
  
Haley looked down at the ground and kicked a rock, "I'm sorry about that," she said softly, "I just really liked you."  
  
"Do you really even like Tim, or was it just a game?" Nathan asked sternly.  
  
Haley shrugged, "I do like him since I am crying over him, but I just can't get you out of my head," she said looking up into Nathan's eyes trying to get some sort of connection with him.  
  
Nathan looked away from her, "I have Brooke now," he said.  
  
"Do you love her?" Haley asked.  
  
Nathan looked at Haley, and before he could say anything Haley kissed him. She grabbed his face and kissed him forcefully, Nathan didn't want to do it, but yet the player inside of him didn't stop her.  
  
"Yeah Nathan, do you love her?" Brooke asked repeating Haley's question with sheer anger in her voice  
  
Nathan turned around and saw Brooke standing her with her hands on her hips and a single tear rolling down her lightly tanned face, "Brooke listen to me..." he began.  
  
Brooke cut him off, "Listen to you? God, Nathan I don't know whether to believe anything that comes out of your mouth anymore!" she said as she took a step backwards, "And as for you Haley, I have two words for you: Fuck you," she said walking away from the two of them.  
  
Nathan and Haley looked at each other, "That was a mistake," Nathan said to her.  
  
Haley touched Nathan's face, "But it felt so right," she said smiling.  
  
Nathan swatted her hand away, "No it didn't. It felt wrong," and with that he ran after Brooke. He saw as she started walking towards the direction to her house, "Brooke!" he screamed as he ran after her. Brooke kept walking and kept crying, true he had warned her but Brooke didn't actually think he was going to two time her with the girl he said that he didn't like. Brooke was now back to where she was a week ago: Alone.  
  
**Read and Review.  
  
(Nathan and Haley aren't getting back together, but for those of you who read my other stories you probably already know that.) Thanks for all the reviews!**


	10. To Love Is To Forgive

**Finding Herself  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
To Love Is To Forgive**  
  
Brooke had gotten to her house and ran up to her room. Nathan had stopped following Brooke halfway to her house. Brooke had never been so hurt before in her life, she cared about Nathan so much and thought she could trust Haley, but they had both screwed her over. Brooke wiped off her make up and changed her clothes, she decided to go downstairs and get that bottle of Vodka she had at the bottom of the fridge and drink it, that way she could forget...At least for a little while.  
  
Brooke woke up on the kitchen floor with the empty Vodka bottle in her hand. When she opened her eyes she saw a blurry figure crouching over her, the person was holding a cold wash clothe on Brooke's forehead. Brooke groaned, "Thanks," she said shutting her eyes because of the pounding in her head. The person picked Brooke up and carried her up to her bedroom and tucked her in. Brooke opened her eyes and once she adjusted to the light she could see Nathan brushing the hair out of her eyes, "Nathan?" she said not knowing whether or not to be mad at him or grateful.  
  
Nathan smiled at Brooke, "Hey you."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked rubbing her head.  
  
"I know you're not in the mood for my excused," Nathan said pulling a chair up to Brooke's bed, "But..."  
  
Brooke looked at Nathan and glared at him, "You're right I'm not in the mood," she said coldly.  
  
Nathan sighed, "I'm sorry, she kissed me I didn't know she was going to do it."  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "I didn't see you trying to stop her," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I told you I was going to make mistakes," Nathan said leaning forward in his chair.  
  
"So every time you kiss another girl I'm just suppose to take you back because you say it was just a 'mistake'?" Brooke asked throwing up her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry," Nathan said softly, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Brooke turned away from Nathan, but he could still see the single tear roll down her cheek and drip off her chin.  
  
Nathan got up and walked towards the door. He stopped at the doorway and turned towards Brooke, "I love you," he said and then walked away.  
  
Brooke heard the front door shut, "I love you too," she said as more tears streamed down her red cheeks. Hours had passed and Brooke was still in bed thinking about Nathan. Her head was still pounding and her eyes were still watery. She took a deep breath and got out of bed and took a long shower. After her shower and after getting dressed she drove to Peyton's. When she got to Peyton's she ran up to her room and opened the door. Peyton was drawing and when she heard the door open she turned and saw Brooke.  
  
Peyton stopped drawing and stood up, "Are you okay?" she asked as she gave Brooke a big hug.  
  
"Well, I drank a whole bottle of Vodka and passed out," Brooke said letting out a stifled laugh.  
  
"Yeah, you're eyes are watery," Peyton said turning off her web cam.  
  
Brooke rubbed her eyes, "That could be because Nathan came over and told me he was sorry and said he loved me," she explained.  
  
"And what did you say?" Peyton asked as she put on her sweatshirt.  
  
Brooke sat down on Peyton's bed and let out a deep breath, "Nothing. I just laid there like a moron."  
  
Peyton rubbed Brooke's head, "It'll be okay hon."  
  
"Thanks," Brooke said with half a smile. There was a knock at the door and Brooke turned and saw Haley standing there. "I'm going to go," Brooke said to Peyton and walked past Haley without making eye contact, and then out the door. Haley and Peyton stared at each other in awkward silence.  
  
Brooke drove back home and then walked to the lake hoping Nathan would be there. To her disappointment the bench was empty. Brooke sighed and sat down by herself, 'Alone again,' she thought to herself.  
  
"I was hoping you'd be up here," Nathan said walking towards Brooke.  
  
Brooke let out a small smile, "I love you too Nathan," she said letting herself fall into his arms. Things were starting to feel right again.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked breaking the silence.  
  
Haley crossed her arms, "I came to talk to my best friend, but I guess you have a new little friend."  
  
Peyton rolled her eyes, "Don't start with that shit Haley. She's my friend, and she needed somebody because some slut kissed her boyfriend."  
  
"You're calling me a slut?" Haley scoffed.  
  
"Yeah I am," Peyton said in a matter of fact way, "How could you do that? You know Nathan doesn't want you."  
  
"Then why'd he kiss me?" Haley asked.  
  
"He went outside to see if you were okay, and you kissed him," Peyton said, "You tricked him and you know it and so does everyone else."  
  
"Whatever," Haley said rolling her eyes.  
  
Peyton walked over to Haley and opened her bedroom door, "Nathan doesn't want you and he never will. Do yourself a favor and get back with Tim because you have no chance with Nathan," she said sternly, "Now get out of my house."  
  
"Some friend you are," Haley said sarcastically.  
  
"You lost Brooke's trust," Peyton stated, "And most importantly you lost mine." And with that Haley turned and walked out the door and out of the house.  
  
**Read and Review**


	11. Confrontations

**Finding Herself  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Confrontations**  
  
As Nathan held Brooke in his arms he heard her starting to cry, "What's wrong baby?" he asked lifting up her chin so he could look her in the eyes.  
  
"I care about you so much Nathan," Brooke said still weeping, "You're the most important thing ever to me, and I want to be with you and I don't want to have to share you."  
  
Nathan kissed her softly on the lips, "I will never hurt you like I did the other night. When I told you that I loved you I meant it." Brooke smiled and Nathan gave her another kiss, "Hey, remember when we went swimming here that one night?" he asked smiling.  
  
Brooke laughed, "Yeah, it was freezing," she said wiping her eyes.  
  
Nathan nodded his head and laughed, "And then we came back to my house..."  
  
Brooke raised one eyebrow, "Getting a little kinky Nathan?"  
  
"Well, we both now what happened when we got back to my house," he said smiling and holding on tighter to Brooke.  
  
"I love you so much," Brooke said into Nathan's sweatshirt.  
  
Nathan kissed Brooke on the cheek, "I love you too beautiful." Just then Nathan's cell phone beeped to notify him that he had a text message, he looked at the Caller I.D. and it said "DAD", "This stupid bastard knows just when to ruin a good moment," Nathan said looking at the message.  
  
"Who is it?" Brooke asked looking towards the phone and still holding onto Nathan.  
  
"My dad," Nathan said rolling his eyes, "I have to go running with him today and he wants me home now. I'm sorry," he said showing Brooke the text message.  
  
Brooke ran her fingers through Nathan's hair, "It's okay, I don't want to get you in trouble or anything," she said smiling.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Nathan asked sincerely.  
  
Brooke gave him a kiss, "No, I'm going to stay up here a little longer, but thanks."  
  
"No problem," he said. Nathan then kissed Brooke again this time the kiss was filled with passion and lingered on for a couple seconds longer. When the kiss broke Nathan winked at Brooke and jogged back towards the direction of his house.  
  
Brooke stayed down at the lake a couple minutes longer, but then decided to leave because she was freezing. She decided to walk home and then drive to Karen's Café to get some coffee. When she got to her house she saw Haley standing at her doorway, "What do you want?" Brooke asked as she got closer to her house.  
  
"Look, I want to apologize," Haley said walking over to where Brooke was standing, "I screwed up really bad, and when I went to talk to Peyton today she gave me kind of a reality check."  
  
"It's about time someone did that," Brooke said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry and what I did was stupid. I was upset with Tim and tricked Nathan into kissing me," Haley said rocking back and forth on her heels.  
  
Brooke thought about this, "Okay since I'm new here and we didn't start off on the right foot I'll forgive you, but let me just tell you this if you touch my boyfriend ever again I will make sure that you're life a living hell," she threatened.  
  
Haley was taken aback by this, but new that she deserved the threat, "I understand, I'm sorry," she said reaching her hands out for a hug.  
  
Brooke looked at her, "Please, you've got to get my trust in order for me to start acting all best friends with you."  
  
Haley sighed, "Do you want to go out to breakfast or something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, good we can talk there. Do you want me to take you?" Haley asked making her way to her car.  
  
"No I'll drive myself. In case I get pissed at you and want to leave," Brooke said and with that she gave a smile and got into her car.  
  
"Okay that works," Haley said softly. At the café the girls just kind of sat there and drank their coffee and talked about school and cheerleading, it wasn't much of a bonding experience for Brooke, but she went along with it anyways. They heard the bell on the door ring and saw Peyton walk in she looked over at the two sitting there and made her way towards their table.  
  
"Um, hey?" she said not knowing what the girls were doing together.  
  
"We talked," Brooke said rolling her eyes and turning away from Haley so she couldn't see.  
  
"Yeah, I apologized because I was so out of line," Haley said taking a bite of her bagel.  
  
Peyton nodded, "I'm glad you guys talked. Now we can all be friends like we planned." The girls talked for hours and Brooke was glad that Peyton was there because she could never have heart to heart talks with Haley, it just wasn't happening. It started to get dark and Brooke remembered that Nathan would probably be done with his training soon. The three girls went outside and were amazed at how cold it was, "I'm going to Lucas's I'll talk to you guys later," Peyton said getting into her car and immediately turning up the heat.  
  
Haley smiled at Brooke, "I'm glad we talked," she said genuinely.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Brooke said holding her coat tighter around her body.  
  
"See you later," Haley said getting into her car.  
  
"Yeah," Brooke said running to her car and getting in and turning the heat up as high as it goes, "God, it's freezing," she said as her teeth chattered. When she got back home she ran into her house and changed her clothes. She put on a pair of her old, but still tight fitting hip hugger jeans. A shirt from when she played softball that had "Davis" on the back, and one of Nathan's hoodies that was big and warm and still smelled like him. Brooke went downstairs in the living room and turned on the fire as she was sitting next to it she heard the doorbell ring, when she opened it she saw Nathan standing there in basketball shorts and a sleeveless blue shirt that matched, "Oh my god Nathan get inside you must be freezing," Brooke said letting him in and shutting the door.  
  
Nathan sat down on the couch by the fire and blew hot air into his hands, "That's what my dad calls practicing. Running in freezing temperatures, he says its good conditioning."  
  
Brooke got a blanket from the closet and wrapped it around Nathan, "Awe baby," she said taking his shoes off for him, "You're whole body is freezing, you are not going back home tonight you're staying here with me."  
  
Nathan smiled, "No problem," he said laughing. He wrapped the blanket tighter around him, "Come here," he said as he got Brooke on his lap, "Okay now I'm warmer, cause I've got a hot girl on my lap."  
  
Brooke kissed his cheek hoping to warm him up a bit, "I feel so bad."  
  
"Wow, you're lips are warm," he said touching her face with his hand, "And don't worry about me, when my dad goes away for another business trip I don't even have to run in the cold."  
  
"Let's hope he leaves soon," Brooke said kissing Nathan's hands.  
  
"I should show up to you're house more often when I'm freezing and tired," Nathan said referring to all the attention Brooke was giving him.  
  
"I think you should just live here with me because I can't imagine what you're dad puts you through," Brooke said as Nathan and her walked up to her bed room.  
  
Nathan wrapped his arms around Brooke, his body wasn't as cold, "Well as long as I have you then I'm fine because I know I can just run to your house and you'll be here for me."  
  
Brooke smiled, "Awe, I knew there was a reason why I like you," she said joking.  
  
Nathan kissed Brooke on the lips and the kiss got more intense, "You like me because I'm funny and hot as hell," he said laughing.  
  
Brooke laughed as she took off her shirt and then stopped herself, "Do you want to do this tonight? I mean I know you're tired."  
  
Nathan looked at her in disbelief, "Would I ever pass up the chance to be with you?"  
  
"No," Brooke said smiling.  
  
Nathan kissed her again letting her tongue go all through his mouth he broke the kiss, "I'm never too tired for you," he said winking at her.  
  
Brooke winked, "Good," she said taking off Nathan's shirt and kissing his neck, "Because I've been wanting to do this ever since the one night at the lake," she said laughing, "Wow I sounded really horny."  
  
Nathan laughed, "But that's a good thing," he said as they fell on to Brooke's bed together.  
  
Peyton got to Lucas's and saw that he was sleeping, she got into his bed with him and started kissing his chest, "Wake up sexy," she said in a seductive voice.  
  
Lucas raised on eyebrow but still had his eyes shut, "Hey baby," he said opening his eyes. He started kissing Peyton on the cheek and then made his way down to her neck. Peyton took of her shirt and looked under the covers.  
  
"Cute boxers," she said laughing referring to Lucas's Scooby Doo Valentine boxers.  
  
"What?" Lucas said innocently, "Scooby Doo is sexy."  
  
"True, but Scooby has to come off this instant," Peyton stated.  
  
Lucas kissed his girlfriend, "Is that a command?"  
  
Peyton stuck out her tongue, "Yes," she said giggling.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said kissing Peyton.  
  
**Thank you all so much for the reviews!  
  
Read and Review.**


	12. You Can't Have It All

**Finding Herself  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
You Can't Have It All**  
  
Brooke and Nathan walked into school together hand in hand. The weekend had been very emotional for the both of them, but they made it through it. "Are you nervous about your game tonight?" Brooke asked.  
  
Nathan shrugged, "Not really, these guys really suck."  
  
"That's good," Brooke said, "I would give you some tips for the game, but I don't know shit about basketball."  
  
Nathan laughed, "It's okay you just have to cheer me on."  
  
"Yeah, I painted your number on my stomach so each time you score or doing something good I'm going to lift my shirt, and did I mention I'm not going to wear a bra?" Brooke said smiling.  
  
Nathan laughed and then stopped, "Wait, are you serious?"  
  
Brook rolled her eyes and playfully hit Nathan's arm, "No, I think I'd get kicked out of the gym for that, but if you do good then after the game you might get a little treat," Brooke whispered in his ear before heading into her homeroom.  
  
Nathan smiled and winked at her, "Can't wait," he walked down the hall to his homeroom when he saw Haley come rushing towards him, "Not now Haley," he said looking straight ahead.  
  
Haley grabbed Nathan's arm, "I'm sorry for what happened that night. I had no right to kiss you and hurt Brooke like that," she explained.  
  
Nathan pulled his arm away from Haley's grip, "Brooke and I are now fine even though that's none of your god damn business."  
  
"Nathan we kissed before," Haley said throwing up her hands, "Remember, when we were both single? I can remember it like it was just yesterday. It was Truth or Dare and Peyton dared us to kiss and we did and we made out Nathan! Don't you even remember?"  
  
Nathan looked down at the ground, "Yeah Haley I remember, that was a long time ago though. I've gotten over the kiss why can't you get over it?"  
  
Haley sighed, "Because it meant something to me!" she exclaimed, "I know maybe it was just another kiss from another girl, but when we kissed I felt something. I felt like we were supposed to be together, and then Brooke comes around and you jus totally forget about me and everything we went through."  
  
"Everything we went through? What the hell are you talking about?" Nathan asked his voice getting louder, "We didn't go through anything Haley; we kissed at a party during a game that was it. It shouldn't have meant anything to either of us because it was a game."  
  
"But what about the other kiss?" Haley asked softly, "You didn't try to stop me."  
  
"That kiss was a mistake," Nathan stated, "I already told you that. Why can't you just get over me?"  
  
"Because I really like you, hell I might even love you," Haley said walking closer to Nathan.  
  
Nathan backed up, "You don't know what love is."  
  
Haley scoffed, "And you do? God, you're like 'Player of the Year'."  
  
"I changed," Nathan said sternly.  
  
Haley rolled her eyes, "Yeah you can change, but you can't take back all the girls you kissed, made out with, and slept with."  
  
"Shut up Haley," Nathan said growing angrier.  
  
"I think this Brooke girl has changed you for the worst if you ask me," Haley said crossing her arms.  
  
"Nobody asked you," Nathan said walking away. Haley watched him walk away and rolled her eyes. She saw Tim coming down the hall and ran towards him and gave him a kiss.  
  
After the kiss ended she smiled, "Hey baby," she said softly.  
  
"Hey beautiful," he said smiling, "What's up?"  
  
"I need you to do me a favor," Haley said innocently.  
  
"Anything for you," Tim said giving her another kiss.  
  
"I want you to have sex with her," Haley stated smiling.  
  
"What? How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
Haley gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed towards her homeroom, "I don't care. Drug her, force her, do whatever."  
  
Tim watched Haley walk to her homeroom he loved her so much. He would do anything for her. Anything  
  
It was two hours before the game and Nathan's dad had him conditioning and preparing for the game so Brooke was home alone getting ready for the game. She heard a knock on her door, she thought it was Nathan so she ran to the door and opened it quickly, "Tim?"  
  
Tim smiled at her and waved, he was nervous as ever, "Hey Brooke can I come in?"  
  
Brooke opened the door a little wider, "Sure, is something wrong?"  
  
"It's about Haley," Tim said lying.  
  
"Okay, let's sit down," Brooke said motioning towards the living room.  
  
'I can't do it in the living room,' Tim thought to himself. "Um, can you show me where your bathroom is?"  
  
"Sure," Brooke said leading him upstairs, "To your right." Tim went into the bathroom and Brooke went into her room and found her t shirt that said: SCOTT 23 on the back. It was her good luck shirt.  
  
"Nice shirt," Tim said as he came into Brooke's room.  
  
Brooke jumped, "Thanks," she said still a little startled, "Alright let's go downstairs."  
  
Tim shut the door, "Why don't we stay up here?"  
  
Brooke looked at Tim confused, "I don't feel comfortable up here with you by myself," she said getting a little nervous, "Tim open the door."  
  
Tim walked towards Brooke and took off his shirt, "No." Brooke tried to run, but Tim grabbed her and threw her on the bed, "Come on slut let's fuck!" he screamed causing Brooke to start crying. Tim ripped Brooke's shirt off and start kissing her forcefully all over her body.  
  
"Stop it Tim!" Brooke screamed and cried.  
  
Tim slapped Brooke across the face, "If you would just shut up this would be easy for the both of us," he said as he tried taking Brooke's pants but he was so nervous he could hardly get the button off.  
  
Brooke put her hand on her cheek where Tim had slapped her and cried out in pain as his knee dug into her hips and stomachs as he tried to keep her down, "Tim get off of me," she said trying to hit him away.  
  
Tim slapped Brooke again this time in the lips making her lip bleed, "Shut up!" he screamed kneeing her harder in the stomach. He forcefully kissed her again.  
  
Peyton walked into the house and heard crying from upstairs she ran upstairs and saw Tim on top of Brooke trying to get her pants off Peyton ran over to the bed and pushed Tim off, "Tim get the hell out of here!" she yelled. She got her cell phone out, "I swear to fucking God I will call the cops!" Tim ran out of the room grabbing his shirt, "Honey, are you okay?"  
  
Brooke cried, "Call an ambulance." Peyton called the hospital and drove Brooke to the hospital.  
  
"Somebody tried to rape her, but I'm not sure if they got as far as intercourse or not." Peyton explained to the doctor.  
  
Peyton watched in horror as her friend was taken back to one of the rooms, "I love you," Brooke said to Peyton as she was getting taken back to get tests run.  
  
"I love you too," Peyton said softly as her voice cracked. The game ended and the Ravens won by twenty. Down in the locker room the guys were just getting out of the shower. Nathan noticed scratch marks on Tim's shoulders and back.  
  
"Did Haley get a little rough on you?" Nathan said smiling.  
  
Tim noticed the scratch marks, "It was my cat." he said lying.  
  
Lucas and Nathan looked at each other, "You don't have a cat dude," Lucas said putting on his clothes.  
  
Tim rolled his eyes, "Yeah I do," he said then left the locker room.  
  
Tim walked out of the locker room and Haley grabbed a hold of his arm and walked out of the gym with him smiling to herself. Nathan and Lucas walked out to Nathan's car because he had driven the both of them, Nathan's cell phone started ringing and he saw that it was Peyton, "Hey," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Nathan," Peyton said sobbing, "You need to come to the hospital."  
  
Nathan's smile on his face fell, "What's wrong?"  
  
Peyton let out another sob, "It's Brooke."  
  
Nathan almost dropped his phone, "I'll be there soon," he looked at Lucas as a ball in his throat started getting bigger, "We have to go to the hospital."  
  
Lucas got in the car quickly and they headed to the hospital. They saw Peyton in the waiting room sitting on a chair with her head in her hands. Lucas and Nathan ran over towards her. She gave Nathan a big hug and then kissed Lucas, "What happened?" Nathan asked not really wanting to know.  
  
Peyton wiped her eyes, "Somebody tried to rape her, and they beat her up pretty bad."  
  
Nathan's eyes started watering and single tear came down his face, "Did they...rape her?"  
  
"They're doing tests right now, but when I walked in they still had their pants on the guy was just screaming at her and Brooke was crying," Peyton said as she flinched at the memory of seeing Brooke and Tim.  
  
"Who was it?" Nathan asked angrily.  
  
Peyton started sobbing harder and started stuttering, "It...it was...um...T...Tim."  
  
Nathan sat down next to Peyton and broke down, "How could this happen?"  
  
Peyton rubbed his back, "I'm sorry hon."  
  
Nathan wiped his eyes, "I'm going to kill him if I she's pregnant or hurt, actually I'm just going to kill him because he even touched her."  
  
Lucas looked at Nathan and felt bad; if anybody would ever do that to Peyton he would kill them, literally. He had never seen Nathan cry before and he had never see Peyton cry either. Lucas felt bad as well and knew that there was going to be hell to pay.  
  
The doctor walked towards them with papers in his hand, "Well the good news in the man who raped her never got past kissing, it's a good thing you stopped him before anything worse happened," he said to Peyton. Peyton nodded and looked down at Nathan's shaking hands, "The bad news is, she has some severe bruising on her hips and stomach and she was slapped a couple of times...hard." Nathan hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white.  
  
Peyton rubbed back trying to calm him down, "When can people go and see her?" she asked.  
  
"You all can go one at a time." the doctor said, and then left leaving them to themselves. Nathan got up and walked towards the room Brooke was in, he had never cried so hard in his life.

** Read and Review.**


	13. Be Strong for Me

**Finding Herself  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Be Strong for Me**  
  
Nathan walked into Brooke's room and saw the brunette lying there looking at him, "Hey you," she said softly giving him a weak smile. Nathan could see the cut on her lip and the bruising on her face it almost made him want to barf. He didn't understand how any man could treat a woman like that. Nathan walked over to Brooke bed and sat on the chair next to it and put his head on her lap and cried like he was a child. Watching Nathan in so much pain made Brooke tear up a bit, "Come on Nathan don't cry, you're making me cry," she said running her hand along the top of his head, "Be strong for me."  
  
Nathan looked up at Brooke and Brooke could see how much different he looked when he was sad. His eyes weren't lit up like they usually were and he didn't have that gorgeous grin on his face that Brooke loved. Nathan took Brooke's hands in his, "Brooke I love you from the bottom of my heart," he started as his voice cracked mid sentence, "I promised you I would never hurt you and look what happened.  
  
Brooke wiped away Nathan's tears with her hand, "This wasn't your fault Nathan," she said softly, "You had nothing to do with what happened to me."  
  
Nathan's hands were trembling, "I have a feeling that I could've stopped it or something."  
  
"There was no way you could've known what was going to happen," Brooke said holding on tighter to Nathan's hands to try and get him to calm down, "Baby, you were there for me through everything and I love you for that."  
  
"I don't want anybody else to hurt you anymore, I don't see why Tim would do this to you," Nathan said looking up at Brooke. He thought of all the times he had trusted Tim; they were best friends when Nathan first moved to Tree Hill. Nathan never would've thought Tim would pull something like this. Nathan kissed Brooke on the lips softly so that he didn't hurt the cut on her lip, "I love you."  
  
Brooke gave him a tired smile, "I love you too," she said genuinely as she desperately tried not to cry. As they were both crying in each other's arms Peyton walked into the room.  
  
"Guys, be quiet because I just snuck back here," Peyton said looking down the hall to see if anybody was down there, "Lucas just got a call from Tim."  
  
Nathan got up from his chair causing it to fall, "That god damn bastard better not step foot in this hospital or I'll put the bastard in body cast!"  
  
Peyton put her hands on Nathan's shoulders in order to calm him down, "Breath Nathan, we're all upset. Tim called and felt horrible about what happened and he called and told Luke that Haley planned it all and just wanted Tim to have sex with Brooke so that you would dump her," Peyton said to Nathan looking down at the floor, "And to think, this girl was my best friend."  
  
Peyton gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you in a couple minutes babe."  
  
Nathan looked at Brooke and he could see a look of horror on her face, "Baby, I never would've thought she would do this."  
  
Brooke swallowed to keep herself from crying, "I didn't either," she looked at Nathan and saw what a mess he was, "Sweetie, I can't put myself through anymore of this pain."  
  
Nathan kneeled down beside Brooke and kissed her hands, "Don't say it Brooke, don't say it." he said shaking his head.  
  
Brooke pick his chin up, "I don't want you to be the one that gets hurt next," she said as the tears came pouring down her face, "I love you and I always will, but we need time."  
  
"We need each other," Nathan said shaking.  
  
Brooke kissed Nathan and then stroked his cheek with her hand, "Please don't make this worse Nathan. I couldn't stand to see you getting hurt in the process."  
  
Nathan shook his head, "No Brooke, this will just tell Haley that she's won."  
  
"Look at me Nathan;" Brooke said sternly, "She has won." Nathan gave Brooke one final kiss and left the room. Nathan passed Peyton and Lucas and the hall and got into his car. He was going to Haley's. Peyton made her way to Brooke's room and sat down next to her good friend.  
  
Peyton leaned up in the chair and folded her hands, "Brooke I don't know what to say," she started.  
  
Brooke smiled at her, "Don't say anything. Just make me laugh or something; I've had enough emotional shit for today."  
  
Peyton laughed, "I saw Nathan haul ass out of here. What happened?"  
  
Brooke sighed, "I told him we needed to take a break."  
  
Peyton nodded her head, "I see where you're coming from," she said looking up at Brooke.  
  
"I never thought people could be this psycho over a guy," Brooke said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Do you mean people or Haley?" Peyton asked smiling.  
  
"Haley."  
  
Nathan walked into Haley's house and walked into her room without even knocking. He saw Haley doing homework on her bed, "Hey Nathan," she said smiling up at him.  
  
Nathan threw Haley's books off her bed, "You fucking bitch!"  
  
Haley got up from her bed, "What the hell Nathan?" she exclaimed picking up her books from the floor.  
  
"I know your little scheme that you planned with Tim," he said trying to hold back the tears, "Just be glad you're a girl because if you weren't I would beat the shit out of you."  
  
"I didn't know he was going to hurt he so bad she was going to go to the hospital," Haley stated.  
  
Nathan took Haley's computer chair and threw it across the room, "Leave Tree Hill now! Get your psycho ass out of here or I will get the best god damn lawyer in town and I will get your ass in jail for this." And with that Nathan left the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
Haley flinched at the sound of the slam. She looked around the room and thought about what a destruction she had caused, so she got out her suitcase and did one thing: Started packing.  
  
Three days later Brooke had gotten out of the hospital and she was healthy as ever, there was still some bruising on her hips, but they would go away eventually. Peyton had told her to stay in bed and rest, but Brooke wasn't the type to take things lying down. It was during school so Brooke thought she should walk up the lake and get some piece and quiet. She was kind of nervous going by herself because since the whole almost rape incident she had been kind of nervous when she was by herself. As she made her way down the road a car pulled up beside her and when the window rolled down she saw Haley. Brooke glared at the girl and kept walking.  
  
"Brooke," Haley said as she got out of the car. She ran towards her and stopped in front of her, "Look I know there isn't much I can say because you should never be able to trust me again, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm moving."  
  
"Good," Brooke said coldly, "I hope you fucking burn."  
  
"Okay I deserved that, but I just wanted you to be the first one to know something," she started, "I've loved Nathan since the day I met him and I was always so afraid to ask him out because of my fear of rejection."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Brooke asked.  
  
Haley sighed, "Okay, Nathan loves you and I was jealous because he did. I never loved Tim; it was all just a sick joke. I have problems Brooke..."  
  
Brooke scoffed, "You got someone to rape me. I think I know you have problems."  
  
"No you don't understand," Haley said holding back the tears, "When I was younger my dad left, but he came back because my mom begged him to come back even though he beat the shit out of her every time he was drunk, he even beat her up when he was sober. And when she left to get away from him it left me alone with him and he used to hit me," she said. Brooke could see the tears swelling up in her eyes, "That's why I never want to be alone because I'm so afraid that somebody is just going to hurt me like my dad did," she said her voice becoming more raspy because she was crying so hard, "That's why I wanted Nathan, I felt safe around him and when you got him first I thought all I had to do was hurt you and you'd leave. Just like my mom did."  
  
Brooke stared at Haley she didn't know whether to feel sorry for her or slap her in the face, "Why did you tell me this? I don't trust you and we hardly even know each other."  
  
Haley walked towards her car, "Maybe that's the point."  
  
Brooke crossed her arms and looked at Haley in her eyes, "Haley," she said calling for her, Haley turned around, "I still don't trust you."  
  
Haley nodded, "I didn't expect you to. I just wanted you to know where I was coming from. I know it doesn't make up for what I did, but I just wanted you to know that I'm just some sick bitch."  
  
Brooke and Haley looked at each other in silence for a moment, finally coming to some sort of understanding. True, Brooke didn't trust the girl as far as she could throw her, but she knew Haley had come from a screwed up child hood and Brooke thought that she needed some serious therapy. Brooke nodded in an understanding way; Haley got into her car and drove away. That would be the last the either of them would ever see of each other again. Brooke walked to the bench and saw Nathan sitting on them she ran over to him and jumped into his arms, "Baby I want to be with you," she said smiling and crying.  
  
Nathan kissed her, "Haley's leaving."  
  
Brooke nodded, "I know," she said. Brooke decided to keep the conversation between her and Haley to herself, "She's never going to hurt us again, baby."  
  
Nathan looked up at Brooke and smiled at her, "I love you so much."  
  
Brooke kissed him and smiled, "I love you."  
  
**Read and Review.  
  
Chapter Fourteen is going to be the last chapter. I've had a great time with this story and I'm glad that you all liked it, I'm sad to let this story go but I think that it's a good time to end it. I'm going to start updating more of my other stories so look forward to that.**


	14. End

**Finding Herself  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
The End**  
  
It was a few weeks after the whole rape incident and everyone was genuinely happy that they didn't have to deal with any more emotional shit. Brooke and Nathan were happy together as were Peyton and Lucas. The four of them all decided to get together at Brooke's house since nobody was ever there. They all got there and sat down in the living room.  
  
"Can you believe how much shit we've been through so far this year?" Brooke asked letting out a little laughed. The rest of the gang nodded and laughed a bit.  
  
Peyton put her head on Lucas's shoulder and sighed, "Just think Brooke, if you would have never came Nathan would still be a player and we wouldn't know what a psycho Haley was."  
  
Brooke laughed, "I know I'm a gift sent from heaven," she said jokingly.  
  
"Yes you are," Nathan said giving Brooke a kiss on the lips.  
  
Lucas sighed, "What's going to happen to all of us when we graduate?"  
  
Peyton pouted, "I don't even want to think about that."  
  
"Me neither," Brooke agreed, "I wish we could just stay like this forever."  
  
Peyton let out a small smile, "Well it could stay like this forever," she said, "If we got married."  
  
Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and have each other worried looks, the girls cracked up laughing, "Marriage?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Awe Luke you afraid of a little commitment?" Brooke asked laughing.  
  
Nathan hugged Brooke tighter to him, "I would marry Brooke."  
  
Brooke smiled up at Nathan and gave him a kiss, "I would marry you too."  
  
Peyton laughed; "Would you marry me Lucas?" she said giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Of course I would," Lucas said kissing Peyton's neck, "I love you." The teenagers sat around Brooke's living room for hours and talked about everything imaginable. They had no idea what was in store for them in the future, and they were kind of glad that they were clueless because what's the fun of knowing you're future? You then have nothing to look forward to.

**Read and Review. The End.**


End file.
